


Untitled Boschlow Fanfiction

by Gogomonow



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Boscha Needs A Hug (The Owl House), Boscha Redemption (The Owl House), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Gay Disaster Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogomonow/pseuds/Gogomonow
Summary: Boscha is having a bad day. Will it turn into a bad week? A bad year? Who knows!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction, I appreciate any feedback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction, I appreciate any feedback.

Boscha woke up tired. She found this odd, she was always wide awake in the morning. Groggily she got dressed and made her way over to her mirror. On this day she didn’t particularly feel like giving her “winner speech” to herself in the mirror, but she did it everyday and didn’t want to break the tradition she’d had ever since she became captain of the Banshees. She said the whole thing “Winner…” “feared…” Blah. blah, blah, same goddamn thing every goddamn day. She tied her hair up and went downstairs to get breakfast.  
On her way to the kitchen she tiripped on nothing and mumbled to herself "Fucking shit."  
Unfortunately, Boscha said it loud enough that her mother heard her from the kitchen. Her mother called out, "Don’t use that language dear." With the fakest fucking fake ass fake nice voice ever.  
"Yes mother." Boscha grumbled. ‘Prissy bitch.’ She thought.  
Boscha poured herself a bowl of cereal, and began to eat. Suddenly she remembered the previous day's events. So that's why she was so tired. She had stayed up several hours late last night being mortified at how her team had nearly lost to the human and half-a-witch. By now surely everyone at school must have heard about it. She buried her hands in her face, and didn't even bother to finish her breakfast before going upstairs to brush her teeth.  
In the bathroom Boscha stared at herself in the mirror wondering how the game could have gone so awful yesterday. Just like last night she found no answer to her question.  
Boscha was snapped out of her trance when she heard her mother calling her “You are going to be late for school, get down here.”  
Boscha trudged out of the bathroom reluctantly. She put on her shoes and left the house to begin the short walk to school. Boscha was lucky that her house was near school. if it was far away from school she would have had to be alone with her thoughts for even longer, a prospect she did not relish.  
Boscha realized she had never thought this much during her walk to school, typically she never really thought of all too much other than about how great she was. “Damn people really get up with sleep deprivation everyday.” She thought out loud.  
Before she realized it boscha was at school. Just outside the large doors of the school her friends were there, despite their rather embarrassing display of kindness toward The Human and Half-A-Witch Willow.  
“Hey girls!” trying her best to sound her typical high energy self.  
“Hey Boscha,” something about Skara’s greeting sounded off but Boscha couldn’t place what was wrong. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah I’m alright, why wouldn’t I be?”  
“I don’t know you just look tired.”  
“I’m not tired.” Boscha snapped  
“Okay geez I was just asking.”  
‘Yeah right, since when have they got time to care about how I feel’ Boscha thought.  
“Alright girls let's head on inside.” Boacha commanded.  
“Yeah alright.” Amelia spoke up.  
Boscha practically breaks down the school door. She found she was suddenly very angry after her short conversation with Skara. She didn’t want to go to class, she was tired and angry, not an optimal combination. Potion making was precise and Boscha couldn’t trust herself to keep track of all the bits going on in her state.  
The bell screamed, Boscha slammed her locker and stalked off to class. Were this a cartoon she would have steam streaming out her ears. Not even 9AM and already at her limit. Boscha had forgotten what she was angry about. Was it about the grudgby game? Was it at Skara for giving a piss? She didn’t know, all Boscha knew was she was pissed and today was going to be an awful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you even slam the teeth demon locker things?  
> Words: 635


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m too lazy to give Boscha a surname.

Boscha slammed her books down on her desk.  
“Miss (Redacted) do you have a reason for being late?” The potions teacher demanded.  
“No I don't,” Boscha said matter of factly.  
“Well sense this is a first offence I’ll give you 1 warning, if you are late or disruptive again you will have detention.”  
It wasn’t a first offence, it was just the first time the teacher bothers to notice she’s late for class. Just her luck it was on the day she was feeling like shit.  
“Hey Boscha.” Boscha heard a voice coming from her left. It was the human, just Boschas luck that once again the Titan decide to fuck with her by sitting her next to the human, acting like nothing happened yesterday.  
“Shut the fuck up human.” Boscha all but yelled at Luz for her attempt at conversation.  
“*Ahem*, Miss (Redacted) For disturbing class and *ahem* vulgarity you will have detention with me after school tomorrow.” The potions teacher looked furious at Boscha.  
Great, just yesterday no teacher would dare give Boscha detention. What happened? Was the grudgby game yesterday that influential?  
On her way to lunch Boscha noticed some people in the hallway clearly talking about her. When she was near them they shut up nearly instantly.  
Boscha decided to interrogate them. “You talking shit about me?” she asked.  
“N-no Boscha…” One of the girls stuttered.  
“Yeah, whatever.” Boscha flipped them off as she walked away.  
“Yeah you can clearly see on the video she caught the smidge after the clock ran out, she obviously lost.” Boscha heard the assholes behind her resume their conversation thinking she was out of earshot.  
Boscha elected to ignore them and continued making her way to lunch. She was way fucking angrier than before somehow. So there was video of yesterday's travesty, that was fucking shit. Not to mention that people thought she was cheating. Boscha was a bitch but she would never cheat.  
Boscha arrived at her table, her friends were already there. She tossed her lunch on to the table carelessly “Sup bitches.” Boscha greeted lazily.  
“Hey Boscha.” Skara sounded uncomfortable, no doubt still wary after their most recent interaction.  
“You doing alright Boscha?” Amelia asked  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I don’t get why you all think I’m not.” Boscha said angrily.  
“Well I don’t know, you seem tired and angry.” Amelia shrugged.  
“Shut the fuck up, the both of you, sence when have you cared about how I feel. Stop trying to be fucking therapists.” Boscha nearly yelled.  
“Boscha we’ve always cared how you feel you’ve just never listened to us. Or seemed like you needed help.” Skara interjected.  
Boscha was angrier than she’d ever been. She got up and left so as to not explode at her friends. On her way out the room she saw Amity sitting at the table with the human and her friends. Boscha became somehow angrier when she saw the way Amity was looking at the human. The human was sitting there explaining some human thing to the short one, Gabe, Gavin, whatever his name was. And Amity was just sitting there, looking so starry eyed at the human. Boscha couldn’t believe that amity had a crush on a human, much less that human. Boscha had to stop herself from going over to the table and slapping some sense into Amity.  
Boscha made her way to the bathroom to collect herself. Barely 3 hours since school had started and she had already yelled at 2 of her best friends. She looked in the bathroom mirror.  
‘Mother fucker.’ Boscha thought to herself. She let out a bitter chuckle, “Mother fuckerr.” she said out loud this time.  
One game was fucking up her life. One damned game of grudgby. Teachers weren't bending over backwards for her, people were talking shit about her, and worst of all those bitches who called themselves her friends suddenly acted as if they gave one piss about her. As if they weren’t as awful people as Boscha was, as if they weren’t bullies too.  
Boscha slammed her fist down on the sink, and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was as red as a beet from pure rage. Boscha stayed in the bathroom the rest of the lunch period. sitting in a stall trying her best not to cry. Weather from anger or sadness she did not know.  
The rest of the day went just as expected. She could barely pay attention in class. She saw more people looking at her and talking about her, especially after her outburst at lunch. She left school avoiding her “friends” and made her way home.  
When she got home she made her way up to her room, being careful to avoid her mother. Luckily Boscha’s father wasn’t home so she wouldn’t have to deal with him. In her room she looked at herself in her mirror, a common theme of the day. And decided it would be better to turn in for the night, though she had had no dinner, or had even changed out of her school clothes. Maybe tomorrow would be better, more normal. despite the detention.  
For the second night in a row Boscha had trouble sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use piss as an explicative way too much, I had to delete it and replace it so many times while editing.  
> Words:870


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won’t post another chapter for about a month. Doing some other projects.

Boscha had fucking detention today. She remembered that as soon as she stepped into first period. Needless to say it ruined her somewhat better mood than the previous day. Boscha sat at a desk next to some irrelevant loser, but it wasn’t the human so that was alright. Boscha slugged through class. Unlike yesterday she was able to concentrate, at least a little bit.  
As soon as the bell screamed Boscha went as quickly as she could go to lunch. She arrived several minutes before her friends, a word she was hesitant to use after yesterday's fight. When her friends arrived in the lunch room they were whispering in heated debate over something, pausing in front of the door for a minute to complete their argument where they seemed to reach consensus. Not that Boscha cared what they were arguing about, totally not.  
They made their way over to the table where they stood in silence for a bit before Skara, the most outspoken of the group, spoke up. “Boscha we wanted to talk to you about something.”  
Boscha did her best to sound casual “Yeah what about?”  
“Well…” Skara pursed her lips.  
“You’re an asshole and we are no longer your friends.” Amelia interjected.  
“Amelia! You don’t have to say it like that!” Skara sounded incredulous.  
“And you’re just gonna act like you all aren’t as bad as me?” Boscha was furious, these people were her friends for nearly a decade, they had been just as much bullies as Boscha. They were fucking stupid or delusional or something if they thought they could just suddenly stop being her friend and all of a sudden they would just be as good a person as like that goody two shoes Half-a-witch Willow.  
“See, we’re just as bad as you, but we are trying to do better and reconcile that.” Amelia pointed an accusing finger at Boscha.  
“Fine, then you all can fuck right off.” Boscha made her face look as angry as possible in the hope that they would leave and let her have the table to herself. But no, they sat down right next to boscha and started talking without her.  
‘Fucking brilliant.’ Boscha thought.  
They looked as if they were completely fine. Cat and Skara were talking excitedly while Amelia listened intensely Acting as if they didn’t care that they had just broken off relations with Boscha, their best friend and leader of nearly a decade. Boscha ate so slowly that she wasn’t even halfway done eating by the time lunch ended.  
Boscha barely comprehended the last half of school, until last period where she knew it was only 45 minutes until detention. After class she trudged back to her first period class. Boscha didn’t know what to expect, she had never been in detention before. What was going to happen? She knew the teacher couldn’t physically punish her, that was a job for her father. Boscha walked through the already open classroom door and saw her teacher at her desk.  
“Ah Boscha, good you’re here,” The potions teacher began, “I was afraid you would skip.”  
“What made you think that?” Boscha said defensively.  
“I’ve had more than my fair share of students skip detention, most are the popular kind like you. Probably thought they were above it.”  
“Mhm.” Boscha mumbled.  
“Alright then, uh go sit at one of the desks and I will call your parents.” The potions teacher motioned at the desks.  
‘Of course, they’re going to call my parents.’ Boscha thought and grimaced ‘Fucking piss.’  
Boscha didn’t listen to the teacher calling her mom, she wasn’t bothered with her mom so much. It was her dad she was worried about. Her dad and his impossibly high standards for her. He would be furious at her for this, she would be in massive trouble. Normally he wouldn’t get physical, but this was way worse than anything she’d ever done. Normally she only ever got in trouble for the occasional bad grade.  
It was the longest hour of Boschas life. She had everything to think about, from her dad, to grudgby, to her crumbling reputation, to her very new lack of friends.   
When it was finally time for Boscha to be let out of detention she took her sweet sweet time getting home. When Boscha got home she opened the door slowly hoping to avoid her parents and go to her room.  
“Boscha dear,” Her father spotted her. “Why don’t we come have a chat.” He was calm, Extraordinarily calm. He was only this calm when he was about to punish Boscha badly.  
“Uh, of course…” Boscha tried her best not to sound nervous.  
“So tell me Boscha, why did you have detention today?” He stood up and remained the same eerie calm.  
“I uh… don’t remember.” Truth was Boscha just didn’t want to tell him why she did.  
“You don’t remember…” His eyes twitched, the cracks in Boscha’s father’s calm demeanor were beginning to show.  
“Boscha (Redacted) (Redacted)” Fuck, he had used Boscha’s full name, thats how she knew she was in for it. “You will say ‘I was placed in detention for being late to class and shouting at an undeserving classmate.’”  
“I-I was placed in d-detention f-for being late to c-class and shouting at a classroom-mate.” Boscha said in an almost whisper looking down.  
Boscha’s father slapped her. “That’s not what I said. Say it louder and without the stuttering.” He commanded  
“I was placed in detention for being late to class and for shouting at an undeserving classmate.” Boscha knew deep down that Luz was undeserving of being yelled at, but she would never admit it, she caused the downfall of her popularity. It would be like a knife to her pride.  
“And what made you think that was acceptable?” Boscha’s father snarled.  
“N-nothing.” Boscha did her best not to sound terrified.  
“Then why did you do it?” His voice raised.  
“I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking.”  
“You think that’s an excuse?” He yelled this time.  
“N-no…”  
“You think you can just disobey the rules whenever just because you’re captain of the grudgby team?”  
A few days ago Boscha definitely thought that. Now that has proven to be decidedly falce. And it was the human’s fault, Boscha decided she was definitely deserving of being yelled at.  
Boscha’s father grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs to her room, where he didn’t bother to notice all the things Boscha smacked into on the way up. He tossed her into the room and shouted at her “You are grounded for several months!”  
Great, several months. That sure was specific. She could be grounded from now till next summer for all she knew. Not that it mattered because she didn’t have friends to go out with anymore.  
Boscha laid down on her bed and did something she hadn’t done for years. She cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m too lazy to give Boscha a middle name either. Also yay over 1000 words!  
> Words: 1148


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the idea for this chapter while I had a really fucking bad headache. Boscha’s feelings toward headaches are basically mine. Medicine sucks, it's an inconvenience. Also thank you all for all the support, over 600 hits and 26 kudos is great I love you all.

Boscha’s head was fucking killing her. It was the middle of class and all of a sudden after a day of mild head hurt, boom fucking horrific headache. She had been getting really bad headaches for a few years now. She had inherited this from her mother, who seemed to be in debilitating head pain every third day.  
Not only was Boscha’s head fucking killing her it gave her father another reason to call her weak and a faliure. It's not like she could stop the headaches, well actually she could but she never took medicine to prove to her dad that she wasn’t weak.  
If a headache was the fact that her head was on the edge of exploding, but also she had grudgby practice today too. Meaning she would have to see her former friends. Not only see them but command them in grudgby while making it as not awkward as possible.  
When Boscha arrived in the locker room she slammed her face into the locker as hard as she could, in order to have some other pain to focus on rather than her headache. Boscha’s teammates went silent, obviously surprised at Boscha’s behavior.  
“Boscha?” Skara asked questioningly.  
Boscha let out a long exasperated “Uuuugh.” And her teammates went back to getting into their jerseys, only this time silent. The Banshees made their way outside silently too.  
"Alright what is the plan for practice?" Amelia asked Boscha very businesslike and as unfriendly as possible.  
Boscha sighed. "I don't know, let's just play a 2v2 practice game."  
Boscha definitely wasn't playing with her full skill, but she was doing alright. Until she dropped a catch.  
"Boscha, how could you miss that one?" Amelia said exasperated.  
Boscha rubbed her head "I don't know, maybe because of my blistering fucking headache."  
"Take. Some. Medicine." Amelia said like it's the most obvious thing in the world. They had had this conversation many times before but it was never really all that serious.  
"No." Boscha said also like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
"So you're just going to potentially ruin our chances at grudgby just because you have some hate for medicine?"  
"I don't hate medicine, I just can't be weak." Boscha huffed.  
"Boscha, please just take some medicine." Skara said, shaking her head.  
"You can't tell me what to do, besides I thought you stopped being my friend so why are you still concerned about me." Boscha crossed her arms.  
"It is not about weather we care about you, it's about you potentially ruining our chance at a championship because of some dumb selfish thing you do." Amelia pointed out.  
"So you think the team would be better off without me?" Boscha yelled.  
Everyone went silent. "Boscha, no." Skara began.  
"Boscha, don't leave. You are easily the best player on the team." Amelia sighed.  
Boscha chose not to hear her, she had already made up her mind to leave.  
"Fine, I quit." Boscha stamped off.  
Boscha heard what Amelia said, but she didn't care. Boscha didn't want to have to deal with her former friends at all, whether in school or in grudgby.  
As Boscha walked off she heard Skara say to Amelia, "You know this is you're fault right?"  
Boscha was kind of happy hearing that, maybe they would have a big fight and stop being friends too. Then Boscha wouldn't be the only miserable one.  
'I really am an asshole aren't I?' Boscha thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what sports practice is like, I write fanfiction do you think I go outside. Sorry this chapter is pretty short, I thought this was a good place to end it.  
> Words: 577


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW abuse and shit.

"You fucking quit grudgby!" Boscha's father held her against the wall.  
Boscha's father tossed her onto the floor and began rambling. "God, I knew you weren't the smartest person, despite my hopes. But you must be fucking stupid, or insane or something. I ought to throw you in a loony bin, or the conformatorium this instant!"  
He kicked Boscha in the diaphragm, knocking the wind out of her. “I would throw you out on the fucking street if you had a sibling.” This was something her father always did, told Boscha that the only reason he kept her around was because she was the only one who could continue the family business after his death.  
“You fucking diserved your friends leaving you.” He spat at her.  
“How the hell do you even know that?” Boscha asked weakly.  
“Don’t you dare use that language with me.” He stepped hard on Boschas fingers. “As for how I know, that’s none of your goddamn business.” He put more pressure on Boscha’s fingers.  
“Go to your room you piece of shit! No dinner for a week!” Boscha’s father screamed pointing up the stairs.  
Great, no dinner for a week. That meant Boscha was limited to breakfast cereal and whatever shitty school lunch was being served. Boshca attempted to get up, but fell back down when she got to her knees.  
“I said go to your fucking room. Did you not hear me?” Boscha’s father kicked her hard in the kidney and spat at her.  
Boscha crawled up the stairs to her room, and pulled herself up onto her bed. She started crying while thinking about a million things. Who had snitched to her father? Boscha really hoped it wasn’t one of her former friends.  
Now that Boscha thought back her friends had cared for her when things were bad at home. They did give a shit and Boscha just told them to fuck off. She started crying even harder while wishing she could apologize to them and have everything go back to the way it was.  
They probably hated Boscha, after everything she said to them how could they not. She had destroyed her friendships all because of her unwillingness to change. Boscha was just now realizing how much having friends made her happier and more stable. She quit grudgby and swore at her father for god's sake.  
Boscha made up her mind right then and there to get her friends back, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters just keep getting shorter. Next one will be 20 words long.  
> Words: 411

**Author's Note:**

> Can you even slam the teeth demon locker things?  
> Words: 635


End file.
